Why?
by shaniasedkidd
Summary: I sugjest this to Mature readers who can stand the facts of cutting and drug use. If not, i highly sugjest that you don't read this. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Why?

"Why did you have to go Jake? What will I do without you?" Sam thought as the razor skimmed across her arm as the blood dripped down. A few weeks ago Jake left Sam all alone on Riverbend Ranch. She was heartbroken. Everyday Sam cried in her sleep pleading for her beloved Jake to come home, but that wouldn't happen until the term was over.

All alone in the bathroom Sam cried as she slit her wrists trying to make the pain of Jake go away in her own misery. Sam wasn't the same person she was a few weeks ago. She wasn't that excited young teen she was, but rather was someone who was miserable to be around. Sure, Jen tried to comfort her, but it was no used. Jenny slowly slipped away and became more involved with her studies then with Sam and made excuses not to see her in this miserable state. Sam's physical appearance was rather scary to others. She wore heavy black mascara and always had her now grown out side bangs, to one side of her face covering her left eye. She wore dark colored clothes and always wore something with sleeves to cover up her scars. Grandma always asked why Sam had scratches all over her arms, but it was the same answer over and over again. "The chickens scratched me again" Sam would say in an almost moused voice.

Sam decided that it was time to get out of the bathroom and face the music of her stable chores. She washed all the blood from the bathtub and rinsed her arms and legs before going out into the world, the world weighing down on her shoulders.

As she emerged from the bathroom Wyatt stopped her dead in her tracks. He looked like a man of steel never once showing his feelings.

"Honey, may I talk to you?"

"Um I have chores to do. I'll talk to you later."

"Honey, we have to talk now."

Sam searched her dad's bright brown eyes looking for some expression that was not present. Absently she walked toward her room, a place of peace and quiet.

"Yeah Dad." Sam said as she stared at the wall of her room."

"Honey, your principal called me today and I very worried about you. She said that you've been skipping classes and have been very quiet. She is also concerned about your grades. I mean a D+ in journalism that is unlike you. I though you loved journalism. Is it because we banned you from meeting the Phantom for the up tenth time this year? What is it honey. We all want to help you overcome this battle that your fighting." He stopped. Sam was ready to burst out in tears, but calmed herself down at the last minute. Wyatt looked at his daughter with hopeful eyes thinking that this would be the break through that everyone so longed for, but sam closed her mouth before words escaped her mouth.

"No, Dad. I'm fine."

"Okay, maybe later."

Wyatt left the room and closed it so there was only a crack left opened. Sam felt tears welling up in her eyes and before you knew it black tears or misery ran down her face, showing the makeup washing down like a cascading waterfall.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sam wiped the last of her tears away before heading down stairs. She went into the bathroom to reapply her mascara. She lightly brushed her eyelashes with the gooey gunk until she was satisfied with the finished product. She stared into the mirror thinking to herself how she used to look. Before she was skinny, but now too skinny, but what she saw in the mirror shocked her. Sam was as pale as a ghost and looked like a ghost from a haunted house. She could easily scare a little kid because of how her huge eyes and shrunken down face. She posed sideways only to find that she looked like a super model from one of those get skinny quick magazines that she saw in San Francisco. She was a walking, breathing, living, skeleton.

Sam dropped her gaze from the mirror and headed down stairs. The first few stairs creaked as she stepped down, but Sam stopped. She heard a deep booming voice and a petite voice talking to one another. It was Wyatt and Grandma.

"Wyatt, we can't let this go any farther. Next thing you know we'll be digging her grave. I mean she's so sickly looking. We have to do something. She keeps telling me that the chickens are scratching her and that's a lie. Then again, Samantha has never lied before. Those chickens are as docile as a fawn. They've never scratched me before so much. Wyatt, I think she's cutting."

Sam heard Wyatt groan.

"I hate to do this, but I think we have to go to our last resort. She needs psychiatric treatment."

"Wyatt are you sure? I think Sam just needs some time to cope with all these changes in her life. She's been tossed around a lot this year. Just give her some time and I think she'll make it. All she needs to know is that we're all here for her if she ever needs us." said Mrs. Ely

Sam gasped. She never thought that they would go to such extremes. Sam had to cover her mouth before she started to wail and scream at her father which was so out of character. Sam walked down a few steps. They barley creaked under her light body. Now, Sam could make out some of the expressions. Grandma and Daddy looked so grave, but there was a fourth person. Brynna!

"Why are you all getting into my business? I never did that to you guys and yet you feel as thought I am a child that can't take care of myself. Well I can so stop it all of you. Just leave me alone!"

Everyone looked at Sam in surprise. Chairs creaked as four bodies raced to Sam to wrap her in a hug, but she didn't want sympathy. Arms flailed around as Sam ducked down trying to make her great escape.

"Samantha Anne, stop that! We wouldn't have to do this if you would just be your old self." said Grandma

"No, no, no, just leave me alone" Sam wailed. She quickly grabbed her boots and headed out to the barn, her safe haven. That was a place Sam could just get out of this chaos and be all alone without watchful eyes. She tore out of the house and skipped the steps on the front porch. Then, while running blindly, sam tripped, but quickly brushed that off and ran even faster as hands tried to grab her and haul her away. Sam finally reached the barn and took a lead rope and a halter in the other and quickly caught a paint horse. Sam just mounted from the ground not knowing which horse she was riding. Sam jumped the paddock gate and galloped away into War Drum Flats.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"We should go after her. She could kill herself riding like that."

Wyatt, honey, I think we should let her have some time alone. She'll come back."

"Brynna, she can be so serious at times, so headstrong, like her mother."

Let's wait a hour before we search."

"Okay, but I really don't like the idea of it."

"She'll be fine."

"Let's wait awhile inside it looks like it could storm." said Grandma

Wyatt, Brynna, Mrs. Ely, and Grandma all trooped into the house. Solemn faces and all they all heaved their bodies onto chairs and the sofa. They waited not saying a single soul. It was so silent that you could even hear the clock ticking _tick, tock, tick, tock_. The animals outside even sensed the tension and not a nosie was hear. The chickens didn't cluck, the horses didn't chase each other for sheer joy and squeal. The world was dead silent. Fingers drumming Wyatt stared out the window hoping to see his lovely daughter riding back home, safe.

"Would anyone like some coffee?" Gram asked

Heads we shook no so slightly that it looked as though they hadn't moved at all. Outside thunder grumbled in the distance. _Drip, drip, drip, drip._ Rain splattered all across the yard. More thunder grumbled until a streak of lightning was seen in the distance. It was so bright that you had to shield your eyes from the blinding light and then the room went dark. Black as night Wyatt got up.

"I'll go get the candles. Why don't you wait out on the porch? She'll probably come home because of the rain." Grandma whispered

"I don't like this rain. I'm going out. Her horse might have gotten spooked. I'm not taking any chances. Let's get the hands, Brynna, and Mrs. Ely, come with me. Mom you stay here and wait for her."

"Okay, I'll put some soup to warm her up."

"Let's move out people." Wyatt said as he reached for his hat.

The party headed out. Rain dripped off the ends of their hats like teardrops crying for Sam to return home. Brynna headed over to the bunkhouse to retrieve the ranch hands while Wyatt and Mrs. Ely caught the horses they would use and saddled them up.

"Wow last time I remember these saddles were heavier." Mrs. Ely joked

Wyatt just grunted in response focused to find his daughter and return her to safety. He got a nice black leather saddle and heaved it onto one of the bays in the corral. He didn't even brush the horses. They could wait and be treated later for any irritation.

"We're here. What can we do?" asked Brynna?

"Get, them horses over there saddled." Wyatt replied gruffly.

The saddles were placed on the horses backs in silence. The only sound heard was the horses stamping their feet impatiently, ready to get going. Thunder was heard more loudly in the background and the lightning streaked so close that everyone got a little tingle up there spines.

"Okay everyone we'll go to the neighbors houses north of us, you search the south, and the rest of you search across the river." Wyatt said as he pointed to each individual.

Everyone galloped out of the barn and searched every wet grain of sand possible. The thunder was heard more loudly now, that you had to shout over the nosie to hear everyone. The thunder was so great that it left a ringing in your ears that lasted until the next burst of thunder was heard and repeat the cycle.

"Sam, Sam, Sam! Come out honey, we want to help you!"

Wyatt and Brynna neared the rushing river. It gurgled with each falling drop of rain that fell into its trap. The water rushed so fiercely that Wyatt went white with fright as he neared the dangerous water. The water hissed like as snake and foamed at the rivers edge. Wyatt horse backed up in fright, ears back and nostrils flaring he wanted to bolt, but Wyatt dug his spurs into the horses bay hide and drove him forward, tightening the reigns as he went.

"Brynna, are you doing okay?" Wyatt said as he looked back.

What he saw scared him. In all his life he has never been afraid of horses, but the look in this horses eyes was pure death. Brynna fought with the horse urging him to go forward as the horse shrieked so wildly that he sounded like a mustang fighting against a rivaling stallion. The horse gave a great buck and then Brynna got him under control soothing him as she turned him around and around, trying to calm him down.

"Come, let's cross the river before it gets any higher." Wyatt screamed as he neared the river.

The rain blew into the riders faces with such a force that they thought they would fall. Wyatt's horse looked at the rushing water taking the most carful steps possible making sure that he and his rider got to safety. With one huge surg the horse and rider plummeted into the water as the horse swan his heart out. Brynna followed the same suit in back and they both got onto dry land with safety. Then with one mighty surge the horses galloped off into the storm.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Her hair whipping her face Sam rode on not caring to what had happened. She needed to get away from all of this and be free of parent, rules, and friends. It was so hard living in a world where you felt so alone with no one to help you.

"Come on boy faster!" Sam cried.

Then from out of the distance she heard some thunder. Was it her horses hooves or was it real. The sky darkened like a fairy tales worst nightmare. There it was again only much louder and longer. Was this really a storm?

Sam's horse stopped. He skidded and slid and almost fell, but with the help of Sam's natural seat she stayed on as her horse moved from side to side breathing heavily. He almost seemed a little panicked about something. The paint started to move his weight from side to side.

"Whoa, boy. It's going to be all right."

Lightning flashed it was just too much for the horse to take. His ears were back, nostrils flared, his white of his eyes shown in the darkness. He was going to spook. The horse jumped a little and then went into a full out rear. He reared tall and hard with such majesty that you only see in picture, but this was no picture perfect day. The paint started leaning back. Sam hurdled herself on his neck trying to balance herself out, but it was no use. The desert plants started getting closer and closer, until Sam was engulfed in sand. She was down.

Her horse must have galloped away into War Drum Flats, because when Sam awoke in a few minutes he was gone. Slowly she opened her eyes, blinking hard. Her head throbbed as she tried lifting it and the world just spun around her like she was on a merry-go-round. She put her head down with a hard thud.

After a few moments of heavy breathing she wiggled her finger and toes and very carefully got up. Sam had a few scratches on her knees and elbows, but nothing that she couldn't fix.

Sam started to cry. She was so unsure of the world and it's people that she felt as though she didn't belong. She then, took out a little medicine tube and took a few pills without water since she'd been taking pills ever since Jake had left to douse the pain of her broken heart. Sam started to walk. At first she took baby steps trying to get used to the new feeling of walking again. She felt woozy after those pills that she took and started walking in a crooked line like a drunken man after one too many boo's.

Before Sam knew it she was encircled by walls like hands trying to grab her. The dizziness didn't stop as she grabbed the walls for support. Then a flash of black and white came out of no where. It looked like the horse that she was riding, but it was hard to tell because her vision was blurred by tears. She reached for his halter, but missed every time and she flailed her arms from side to side trying so desperately to grab that wore leather.

Finally she grabbed it. With her hands tightly grasped around the halter she found something to stand up on and heaved herself up. It took a few tries before she was finally seated properly. Rain dripped down her hair like stalagmites dripping with water. Water pelted her like balls at dodge ball. Her black jeans were soaked trough and through and her mascara ran down her face like rushing water. She just had to find somewhere dry that she could stay for awhile. Sam searched War Drum Flats, but it was no use there was just no caves. Rain still pelted steadily on Sam's back that it gave her a chill. The water was so cold and chilling that it made her shiver. She started to shiver very hard and her hands and feet became numb. She started to chatter her teeth and rub her arms vigorously, but it was no use her wet sleeves just made her colder than ever. It almost felt as though it was winter, but it was the middle of May. Sam started to get very dizzy. She felt like she was about to pass out, but she rested her head on her horses mane and closed her eyes to wait for the dizziness to pass over her.

The paint started to walk slowly and Sam was thrown off balance. She started to slip on her left side. She braced herself for the impact of her fall, but she clung to him so tightly that she surprisingly stayed on. She opened her eyes to she that she was tipped to his left side and was on his belly. Sam then heaved herself up onto the horses slippery back and let the horse guide her to safety.

The next thing that Sam knew was that she was in a cave with about two dozen horses. They were all different colors blacks, bay, dapples, and greys, they were all there. There was also a stallion, a very familiar stallion. It was the Phantom!

Relived to see a friendly face, Sam slid off her horse and approached the stallion. The Phantom was splattered with rain which made him look even more majestic than he already was. Then something strange happened the Phantom flattened his ears and started backing away.

"Zanzibar, It's me, Sam. Don't you remember me?" Sam cooed

The horse backed up even more running into one of his buckskin mares. The mare squealed and ran away as the Phantom backed up even more. In the dim light of the cave Sam saw that he was in fact Zanzibar, but his whites of his eye were showing. Didn't he remember his previous caretaker?

"Zanzibar? Come on it's only me. Nothing to be afraid of."

The horse looked wound up one more move and he would freak, but Sam didn't listen she was too determined to reach to the Phantom. Sam extended her arm and the Phantom couldn't take it anymore. The stallion reared and made such a piercing whinny that Sam had to cover her ears so not to hurt her ear drums. All the mares and foals raised their heads in alarm. Then the Phantom charged for Sam. Sam leapt out of the way as the stallion wheeled around for the next round of his attack. Sam ran as fast as she could to her horse, but she knew that it was no use. Horses were much faster than she was and it was impossible to outrun him. Sam zig zagged around the other horses trying to throw the stallion off course, but she could feel his thundering hooves gaining on her. Head bobbing the Phantom ran with such grace at full speed that Sam had to focus herself toward her getaway rather than this moment which would have been amazing to see if he hadn't been charging at her.

Sam jumped on her horse so high that she felt as though she might unseat herself. Sam dug her heels into the paints hide and galloped out of the cave. The Phantom followed until he was satisfied that Sam wouldn't threaten any of his mares. Sam felt the power in her horses stride begin to decrease so she quickly slowed down her horse. When the horse finally came to a complete stop Sam almost flew off of his back and over his head.

Sam swung her right leg over her horse's back and then fell to the ground. Sam was so out of breath that it took her awhile to get back to reality. A few minutes later Sam stood up and dusted off the mud caked onto her jeans. She found her horse nearby grazing on some sweet prairie grass. Sam found a rock and sat there to replay the events that happened in the cave.

"_Why did he freak? I wasn't trying to hurt him, I just wanted to be with him, I... Oh My Gosh how stupid could I get? I had my hand out and it looked like a cougar paw or a bear paw. So that why he freaked out."_

Sam sat there to take in what had happen and before she knew it she was shivering again. Tear drops started to mix with the rain as Sam cried her heart and soul out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ring, ring, ring! A maid came to the huge door of Linc Slocum's Ranch. Dressed in jeans and a stained shirt the maid balanced a vacuum in one hand and a silver tray in the other.

"Yes, how may I help you?"

"Hi I'm looking to see if Samantha is here by any chance or that you've seen her." replied Mrs. Ely

"I haven't seen anyone on this property, but do come in."

"Thank you."

"Rachel ! Linc! some one is here to see you."

Out popped Rachel wearing an exposing purple top and some designer jeans. Linc had on his usual Hollywood style cowboy getup, a pair of leather boots wore only maybe once before, spurs that clanked with every step, and a fancy rodeo top.

"What can I do for you young lady?" asked Linc in his fake western voice.

"Did you, by any chance see Sam?"

"I'm afraid not little lady." replied Linc "Rachel did you?"

"No Daddy, I haven't" said Rachel in the sweetest voice "Why, Mrs. Ely, why do you ask?"

Mrs. Ely sighed and replied, "Sam's gone missing."

"Oh, my is she alright?" replied Rachel obviously taking all this fresh gossip in.

"We don't know Rachel." said Mrs. Ely a little annoyed

"Well start looking with you. More people is better than less!" said Mr. Slocum

In a flash two horses were tacked up and ready to go. The palomino that Linc was riding had on a fancy bridle and saddle hand crafted, and the bay that Rachel was riding had on a baby pink bridle and saddle with a matching saddle pad.

"I'll go see if Jenny has seen her." said Mrs. Ely "Be back in a few."

Mrs. Ely galloped away to a small little property home to Jenny and her mom and dad. The property was no bigger than a few hundred yards and 3 palominos grazing in the background. Mrs. Ely leapt off her horse and rushed up the white painted steps up the porch.

"Somebody please answer" Mrs. Ely cried as she rang the bell numerous times.

Mrs. Ely rang the bell until she heard a faint sound saying that they were coming to answer.

"Hello" Jenny said as she pushed her glasses up her nose more toward her face. "Oh, Mrs. Ely. What are you doing here?"

"Have you seen Sam?"

"No not since school on Friday, why?"

"She's gone missing."

"Oh I'm sorry about that, but no I haven't seen her."

"Oh, okay. Thanks for everything." Mrs. Ely said in a sad tone.

"Hope you find her. Bye!"

Mrs. Ely was surprised when the door closed on her face. That was so unlike Jen. She didn't even offer to come. Now that was surprising.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Back at the house Gram paced around the house looking at the door every so often to see if someone would emerge from there to bring home Sam. Gram paced around the stove area every so often stirring the chicken noodle soup that was boiling in the pot. Finally, the door opened and out came Wyatt and Brynna.

"Any luck?"

"Unfortunately, no. We searched everywhere and there were no signs of hoof prints or anything."

"Oh, my. What are we going to do?"

"We have to go to our last resort for this search party, we have to notify the police." said Brynna

"Are you sure that's necessary?" asked Gram

"Yes, It's getting dark. We need to find her." said Brynna

"Okay I'll go call." volunteered Wyatt "Yes hello, this is Wyatt, we need you at Riverbend Ranch. Our daughter is missing. Yes I know. Okay. Thank you"

"What did they say?" Brynna asked with hopeful eyes

"They said that they will send helicopters and forces over her right away, so all we have to do is wait."

About an hour later the state troopers arrived at the Foster residence. They asked numerous question about Samantha as they addressed her and why she left. They asked her height, weight, hair and eye color. They also questioned about the horse that she took, though there was limited information.

Then Mrs. Ely and the rest of the party burst into the room soaked through and through.

"Would anyone like any coffee?" asked Gram

Numerous hands went up ask the troopers questioned even more.

"We'll search the area and the town. If we find any information then we'll call you. All right men move out!" the sheriff declared

"Is there anything that we can do?" Wyatt asked

"Wait to see if she comes home." called the state trooper

The next morning there was no news on Sam's location. The troopers searched every area of the county. News crews started popping up left and right looking for the inside scoop on this investigation. Everyone had circles around there eyes and were half asleep after so many cups of coffee.

"Man, those news crews really get annoying after awhile and it's only day 1! They never give you a break and they always document your every movement" declared Wyatt.

"Honey, these news crews help what if Sam is in town she could walk into a store, see the T.V. or the news paper, think that it's a bad idea to run away from her home, and come back" said Brynna "We'll find her. Don't worry."

"You're right I hope this works." Wyatt replied


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Over head Sam heard helicopters everywhere. Where they looking for her or where they going to some other crime scene. They scared her. It was very uncommon to see any flying object in the Nevada area, so this must be very big. Another helicopter buzzed overhead.

Sam's horse was not a big fan of these flying contraptions and spooked at almost everyone. Sam was too weak to care and just rode the horse clinging to his neck while he galloped off. Sam never tried to stop him because she could never muster up enough strength to pull on the horses lead. Sam couldn't take it anymore she felt like she was slipping. She wrapped her hands around his coarse mane and gripped with whatever strength she had left. She felt herself go over board until she flew off. The minute of flight made Sam's arms dance around her body until she fell with a thud. The ground seemed even harder than the last time she remembered it.

With a groan she saw her horse gallop away in the distance, not caring that he was rider less. Sam heaved her body into the up right position. She felt around in her pocket to get her pills. They always made her feel better. Sam still shook from the cold of the rain from last night. Even though she was dry she still felt the dampness of yesterday. Sam spilled the rest of the pills into her dirty little hand and ate them like candy. She put the pill bottle back in her pocket only to find her razor.

Sam took the razor out and looked at the dried on blood in the light. The razor shined in the light and made Sam feel almost better that she had it. She pulled up her sleeve on her shirt and began to cut. Felling the pain made the pain of her heart fell better. As the blood dripped down her arm, satisfied with her work, Sam put the razor blade away. The blood dripped down, down, down, her arm hitting the already red sand of the Nevada desert. Sam smiled. She was still alive and well. She fell asleep in a matter of minutes with a smile on her face.

Rain drops fell upon Sam

"Jake, Jake, stop that" she giggled. "That's enough"

When Sam awoke she encircled in darkness. Night. It was dangerous at night, to be alone, in the desert. Sam had aches and pains all over her body and every time she moved, which was very difficult to do. She sat up leaning on a nearby tree. Sam shivered while her teeth chattered. She was deathly cold and she didn't even have a horse for warmth or protection. She was alone. Above helicopters zoomed by with spotlights scanning the ground, most likely in search for her.

Sam took out her razor again and began to cut on the other arm to get herself back to reality. She was lost. Jake was at college. She was sick.

"Jake why did you have to go? You had so much fun with me! Remember we played around!" Sam cried as she sliced her skin.

The rain splattering her washed the blood away from her arm so it didn't look as bad as it really was. Sam was losing blood, fast. There was almost no circulation in her blood stream and she was very pale from fighting off her sickness ans cutting. Sam felt woozy. She was going to pass out. Sam dug deep into her pockets looking for more pills.

"Blast it! I have none left!" She cried as she threw the bottle on the ground.

A blinding light hit her for a second and went away. A search light.

Sam's world spun and spun her around. She got dizzier and dizzier until she felt her head hit the wet ground bellow her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Oh Brynna, It's been three days and we still haven't found her!" Wyatt cried as he rested his heavy head on the table. The three days went by with heavy downfalls and no sign of her what-so-ever. This was getting hopeless!

"It's okay Wyatt I have a feeling that we'll find her soon enough."

"I hope your right. Those cameras are still bothering me thought. You can never get any work done around here with out the _May I have a word with you Mr. Foster?_ It's insane!"

"Now, Wyatt just learn to ignore them. If you don't respond they're less likely to bother you every second of the day."

"You're right. Sam could be found by these things and we can have her home safe and sound."

Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! The phone rang. It's been off the hook for days now.

"Excuse me Mr., Foster. Hi! I'm from the CNN News and I was wondering if I could schedule an interview with you about your daughter."

"No now leave us alone" Wyatt spat into the phone.

"Honey, give me the phone this could be our chance to say that we're sorry." exclaimed Brynna reaching for the phone.

"Hi, sorry about that. When would you like to schedule an interview. Mhum. Mhum. Yes , yes, but of corse. Tomorrow it is then! Okay bye." Brynna said as she replaced the receiver.

"So that woman's commin tomorrow isn't she?" Gram asked as she got into the kitchen with rubber gloves on her hands ready to do the hundreds of coffee cups stacked a mile high.

Gram didn't look as goo as she did days before. Her hair wasn't brushed and strands of thick grey hair escaped her bun that she had drooping off of her head. Her eyes lost the glisten it had days before and became dull and dreary.

"Yes she is. I hope that isn't a problem with you is it?"

"No, no, not at all." Gram said as she lathered up her sponge with soap and began attacking the coffee ring around one of the blue mugs that said #1 Grandma. She looked down at the cup and smiled. Samantha gave that to her when she was about five years old. Years of usage made the lettering faint and the cup handle old and cracked after numerous bottles of tacky glue. Sam had been so lively back then that it made Grandma smile.

"Oh Samantha where are you?" Gram questioned as she rinsed the dish and placed it gently on the drying rack.

A fain automobile nosie was heard going up the bridge of the ranch. Wyatt decided that it was his turn to go out and make the reporter turn back. As Wyatt grabbed his hat and boots a boy with black hair tied with a leather strap from a saddle emerged from the car. He had his back turned so it was hard to see which regular it was. Wyatt started walking down the steps as the boy turned around. The trespasser was Jake!

"Hey, hey! Looks who's back in town. Come to help with the search?" greeted Wyatt

"What search?" Jake questioned as he slung over his overnight bag from his pickup.

Wyatt's face fell. He hated speaking about Sam and her disappearance unless it was good news. He stared gravely at the ground kicking sand with his wore out leather boot. His face went white.

"Sam's gone missing. She ran away from home when she found out that we were going to send her for psychiatric treatment." Wyatt mumbled as he slowly walked toward Jake to help him with his bag.

"What happened?" Jake asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Come inside and you'll find out. First of all how did you get here? Did your mom tell you?" Wyatt asked as he grabbed a suitcase from the back of his truck.

"We had a few days off and I decided to stop her and visit the Brat." Jake joked as he headed up the porch steps.

"You didn't stop home first?" Wyatt asked in a surprising tone.

"No sir. Came right here from college." Jake exclaimed

The door creaked as Wyatt stepped in. Everyone stared into their coffee looking for answers as they were mesmerized by the swirling action of the brown liquid.

"I brought home a stray." Wyatt said as he jerked his thumb back at the door.

"Sam?" Gram exclaimed as she rushed to the door ripping her rubber gloves off of her hands.

"Hi everyone!" Jake said as he emerged from the door carrying his bag.

Gram stopped dead in her tracks. This wasn't her little Sammy, it was Jake. The smile dropped from her face.

"Jake!" Mrs. Ely exclaimed as she ran up to her son to give him a big bear hug. "How are you? Why are you here? Have you been watching the news is that why?"

"Mom, please I want to find out about Sam. She's my main concern." Jake said as he unwrapped his mother's arms from his body.

Wyatt described all the events leading up to her disappearance. Jake looked like he was ready to burst out crying, but held back because it was a more feminine role. Jake looked so miserable. Even though he sometimes didn't show it he cared for Sam, a lot.

"Has there been any new?" Jake asked with the earlier sparkle in his eyes gone.

"Not so far." Brynna said as she rested her head on her hands. She sighed, miserable because there was no lead on Sam's location.

The next morning a huge white truck appeared over the bridge. There was red lettering on the side spelling CNN News. The truck rumbled down the lane creaking as it moved and making nosie as the sound equipment moved from side to side. When the truck finally came to a stop a woman about 35 appeared with a dark purple dress on and high heels. A man followed her which looked like the director and the man driving the car came out with a large, black headset around his head.

"Hi, I'm Mrs. Cannon with CNN News and you must be Wyatt" the reporter said as she extended an arm of greeting.

"Yes, I am" replied Wyatt rather gruffly

A dog came racing toward the intruder barking madly. Slobber hanging from his face her jumped on Mrs. Cannon with muddy paws.

"Ew, Ew, Ew! Could someone get this mutt off of me?" Mrs. Cannon screamed.

"Blaze, down." Ordered Wyatt with a smile on his face. Once a city slicker always a city slicker.

"Makeup! Could somebody do my makeup again please!"

A woman appeared from the van carrying a bag of the finest makeup supplies from France.

"Oh how rude of me." Mrs. Cannon exclaimed as she beckoned Wyatt to sit down, "would you like some too?"

Wyatt snorted. He just couldn't contain his laughter anymore. This was just ridiculous! A man wearing makeup? It was unheard of in the deserts of Nevada.

"I think I'll pass." Wyatt exclaimed as he settled down.

Once the makeup artist was finished she trooped up the porch steps into the house where she ordered her crew to set up in the living room.

"Would anyone like some coffee?" Gram said as she emerged from the kitchen.

"I'd like some with some Irish cream and sugar crystals. Shaken not stirred." Mrs. Cannon said as she pointed to the spot where the camera should be set up.

"Um I'm afraid all we have is decaf with regular milk and regular sugar." Gram said a little embarrassed.

"Then I'm good. Were live in two minutes. People let's get a move on!"

In two minutes the camera was positioned at the table with Wyatt, Mrs. Ely, Gram, Jake, and Brynna. Everyone had on their best Sunday closes. Everything was prim and pressed.

"Now, Brynna, tell me why did Samantha leave?" Mrs. Cannon pried.

"She overheard us talking about her and she got upset."

"Now, Wyatt is there any lead on her?"

"Not at the moment, but we still keep on hoping that we'll find her." said Wyatt as he looked at his hands.

"Any shout out that you want to give America?"

"If you have seen our daughter, please tell her that we love her and we were only trying to do what was best for her. We're all waiting for you honey." Wyatt said.

"Well, you heard it here folks if you have any information on the where abouts of Samantha Foster please call 580-1146."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When Sam woke up she still felt very woozy. Last night had been hard on her when she passed out. She shivered. It was a hot day in the Nevada desert, but she still shivered. Her clothes were soaked still and her shirt was stained from some of the blood from last night. Sam slowly raises her head, but put it down quickly because pain shot through her whole body like a rocket. Her hands were numb and Sam longed for some water for her desert dry mouth. Sam started coughing up some little bits of sand and wiped her nose on her sleeve to find more sand. Sam was cold, thirsty, and miserable.

"Help! Could somebody help me please!" Sam wailed.

She shivered again, but couldn't stop this time. She rubbed her arms vigorously, but it was no use. Sam lied her head on a nearby rock and curled herself up into a ball. She started to cough more and the shivering was getting worse. Sam decided to close her eyes and try to sleep. Sam secretly wished she didn't waste all of her pills and had some when she really needed them. Sam fell asleep a hour later, curled up and alone.

"We found her!" cried a paramedic as Sam slowly opened her eyes.

"Samantha, Samantha, please wake up. This is Doctor Melissa. Honey, are you okay."

Sam couldn't reply, she just sat there and groaned while she shivered away.

"Samantha, please say something. We're her to help you and get you out of here. We need a helicopter here people. Does anyone have a blanket? She looks like she's suffering from hypothermia."

"Where's my daddy?" Sam questioned as she coughed even harder than the last time.

"Your daddy's at home looking for you. Tell me, how many fingers am I holding up?"

"8? Where's my daddy? Where's Jake?"

"Jeff, it looks like she's in shock, is the helicopter coming?" Melissa asked.

"It'll be here in 3 minutes to take her to the hospital." Jeff answered.

"Samantha how old are you?" Melissa questioned.

Sam racked her brain before she came up with the answer of 10. Sam started to cough even more.

"Honey, this may hurt a bit, but we're just putting some fluids in you body okay."

Melissa took out a bag filled with water and a needle connected by a small, clear plastic tube. As the needle entered Sam's body, she didn't feel a thing. Sam coughed hard and couldn't stop. She gasped for breath. It took so much energy to get some oxygen into her body that she felt like she was going to choke.

Melissa noticed this right away and swiftly took out an oxygen mask from she bag and placed it over Sam's head. Sam's breathing started to improve and Sam felt herself drifting off to sleep.

"Sam you need to stay awake" the paramedic said as Sam heard the roar of the helicopter fast approaching. She felt a cold wind whipping at her and started to shiver uncontrollably.

As the helicopter came in for the landing Sam felt the sand blowing in her face as she was lifted and then placed on a stretcher. The stretcher was a bright hunter orange that hugged her as she felt herself nearing the helicopter.

Once Sam neared the helicopter Sam felt her hair go every which way. When she was getting loaded into the helicopter she felt like the paramedics were bouncing her up the stairs. As she entered the machine, she looked around only to find a dark grey room that maybe fit 5 people if they squeezed. There were various machines strew about which only made the helicopter look smaller that it already was.

"Sam, we need to put you into a gown so the doctors can examine you right away so I'm going to help you out of your clothes." Melissa said.

Sam groaned, but obeyed. She first started to unzip her jeans and slowly slipped them off. She reached her ankles until she forgot about her boots. Melissa, seeing the dilemma pulled off the boots to only reveal swollen feet that were impossible to fit back into her brown cowboy kicks. Sam pulled the rest of her jeans off and Melissa took them and stashed them into a tiny plastic bag. Sam heard a small clank that hit the choppers floor. Next, was the hard part. Sam had to take off her shirt without pulling on the IV. Sam got the shirt over her head and freed one arm before she took more caution on tackling the second. Slowly she peeled off the second sleeve without harming the IV.

In a few quick minutes, later, Sam was being whisked away into the hospital with paramedics crowding her and following her as she went into a white room with a bunch of machines. Sam was now dressed in a white hospital gown that crinkled with every movement that she made. There was a heart monitor that beeped every God blessed second. It annoyed the living daylights out of her. There was also a rack for the fluids to drip more steadily down into her body. Sam's bed was covered in white linen sheets and a blanket that covered her. The doctors poked and prodded her as the walking in taking various test of blood and skin cells.

"Sam your alive!" Gram cried as she rushed up to be reunited with her granddaughter.

"Brat I heard that you go into a lot of trouble, but I'm glad that your okay now." Jake said as he ruffled Sam's messy hair.

"Jake, is that you." Sam said weakly as she turned her head to face her Native American friend that she so longed for, for days on end. He was finally here, with her. He wasn't a dream she though as she patted his ruff hands.

"Yeah. You need anything?" Jake answered.

"No, no I'm fine." Sam said as she coughed some more.

"That doesn't sound good." Gram said. She looked really concerned.

"Excuse me, are you the parent of Samantha Foster?" a doctor said as he entered the room with a clipboard in hand.

Wyatt and Brynna raised their hands not taking their eyes off of Sam.

"Hi, I'm doctor Cassie. I'll be checking up on Samantha everyday until she gets better. When the doctors in the helicopters were helping Sam put on her gown we found that she had a number of cuts on her arm and by accident a razor fell out of her pocket as we were carrying in her clothes. The razor was covered in old blood."

"Brat what did you do?" Jake exclaimed as he covered his face, ashamed of Sam.

"We caught onto those _chicken scratches _long ago." Gram replied, satisfied that Sam problem would be fixed.

"Oh" Sam said as she looked down at her dirty hand. She never thought that her family would catch on. Sam took extra caution when she was in public making sure her arms were covered even though it might be 100 degrees out. Sam felt her cheeks start to glow red hot with embarrassment. Sam felt the tears start to form in the back of her head and slowly drip down her face. She looked up to see a sea of solemn faces that agreed silently.

"We would suggest getting help Sam." the doctor said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"I think that would be for the best." Brynna agreed. She looked at Sam for approval, but got none from Sam's tear streaked face.

"The sooner we start the better." Brynna said as she looked up at the doctor.

"We'll start tomorrow."

"Thank you."

As the doctor left the tears in Sam's eyes started to fade. Sam started to feel angry. How dare they tell her that she needed help, when she was perfectly fine without one.Sam clenched her fists as she tried to control her anger, but it got the best of her. She felt like she was going to explode like a volcano and have all kinds of hot molten rocks and ash fly out of her head. She felt like in one of those old time cartoons where when the character got mad steam would come out of its ears. All Sam's anger was toward Brynna. She was the one who just had to swoop in and have dates behind her back and now get married? It was too much for Sam when she kissed her dad and replaced her mom, but now she was trying to mother her. Oh no not on Samantha Ann Foster's watch.

"Why did you just do that." Sam said in the calmest manner that she could possibly do.

"Sam, it was for the best." Brynna replied sweetly.

"For the best? For the best? No Brynna! All that you've done as you became my step mom was govern me and I don't like it. You really think that you could replace my mom? Well think again!" Sam said breathing heavily from her outbreak.

The room went quiet. Mouths hung open as they all stared at Sam. Sam felt good to get that off her chest, but Brynna didn't look happy at all. It looked as though she was fighting back tears, she looked ready to burst. She started down at the ground and flicked some imaginary lint off of her jeans. Brynna looked up and her face was all red as tears streamed down her face like a waterfall.

"I'm sorry you fell that way." Brynna mumbled.

"You should."

"Samantha Ann that is no way to talk to an adult." Gram scolded, but Sam wasn't listening.

She was determined to get away from Brynaa once and for good as she pulled away the covers. She twisted her body around and put one foot on the floor before Jake tried to block her. Sam screamed because she couldn't take it anymore. She hissed at the tear streaked Brynna and attempted to spit at her because she hated Brynna for all that she did for her. The doctors came rushing in and asked Wyatt what all the commotion was about and before you knew it Sam was asleep after getting drugged


End file.
